Alien Bisa Jatuh Cinta?
by spicachu
Summary: menurut kalian, apa alien bisa jatuh cinta juga seperti kalian,para manusia?


Alien Jatuh Cinta?

Boboiboy By Animonsta

This Fict by Me

**WARNING: typo(s), alur kecepetan,gaje, dll**

Happy Reading!

"ternyata ada juga film aneh seperti itu" pria itu bergumam seraya melihat layar televisi. Iya, dia baru saja selesai menonton sebuah film yang ber genre kan_ "romantis"_. Ia terheran-heran. Pria itu membenarkan kacamatanya yg agak turun dan dia mulai memasuki alam pikirannya.

"apa mungkin seorang alien seperti aku bisa merasakan jatuh cinta pada manusia?".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai menyinari bumi, masuk ke setiap jendela-jendela rumah. pria itu menerjapkan matanya,lalu mulai membuka matanya perlahan dan segera membangunkan badannya dari kursi tersebut. Pria itu—Fang ternyata sudah 4 jam tertidur di kasurnya sampai ia sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Semalam Fang memang sudah ada di kursi itu karena terlalu mendalami sebuah film yang ia tonton. Ia tidak ingat betul apa judul film tersebut,yang jelas ia tau bahwa itu adalah sebuah film yang mengisahkan seorang perempuan yang mencintai seorang alien tapi berwujud manusia sama seperti dirinya. Setelah di fikir-fikir,ia memang belum pernah merasakan perasaan yang di sebut,cinta?. Fang mengambil jam yang berada di sebelah kursinya. Ia lihat di jam itu pukul 06:30

"ADUH AKU UDAH TELAT INI" segara ia bergegas pergi dari kasurnya dan berlari kesana kemari. Ia sudah hampir telat untuk ke sekolah. Ia, Fang sekarang memilih untuk tinggal di bumi bersama teman-temannya. Ia juga sudah izin dengan kakaknya,Kaizo. Entah bagaimana Fang bisa berfikir untuk tinggal di bumi bersama teman-temannya di bandingkan dengan kakaknya. Ia rasa,ia sudah terlalu sayang kepada teman temannya. Setelah semua siap, ia pun berangkat ke sekolah.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi Ying!" gadis dengan jilbab pink itu menyapa

"pagi juga Yaya!" sapa balik gadis bersurai hitam legam itu dengan senyum manisnya.

"sudah kerjakan PR untuk hari ini"

"sudah dong!" ujar Ying dengan penuh semangat. Yaya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"pagi Ying,Yaya" Fang menyapa kedua gadis tersebut

"pagi juga fang" seru mereka berdua bersamaan. Tapi mereka berdua melihat sesuatu yang aneh di raut wajah Fang. Fang tampak lesu dan tidak bertenaga dan pikirannya terlihat kemana-mana.

"Fang,kau ke—"

"pagi Ying,Yaya,Fang" terdengar suara sapaan dari 2 orang—Boboiboy dan Gopal

"eh,pagi Boboiboy,Gopal. Kenapa kalian terlambat?" tanya Yaya

"ini si Gopal, daritadi minum es coklat tok Aba sampai kenyang abis itu dia susah jalan" cerita boboiboy seraya menghela napas.

"oh seperti itu" mereka—Yaya dan Ying ber "oh" ria.

Pagi ini di penuh oleh canda dan tawa serta keceriaan di masing-masing wajah SMA pulau rintis—kecuali Fang. Pria itu sedari tadi hanya termenung, bermain-main di pikirannya sendiri. Film yang semalam Fang tonton masih menari-nari di pikirannya. Ia ingin tau lebih banyak tentang cinta,tapi ia harus bertanya pada siapa? Boboiboy? Haduh,dia lagi. Matematika saja dia tidak paham,bagaimana soal seperti ini. Gopal? Dia pikirannya hanya makanan,makanan dan makanan. Mana dia paham soal seperti ini juga. Tunggu, bagaimana dengan Ying dan Yaya?. Fang menggeleng cepat. Mana mungkin dia tanya hal ini kepada dua gadis itu. Yang ada dia akan kena pukulan, bukan jawaban yang dia mau.

"arghh" Fang mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ia kesal,mengapa hal ini tidak mau berhenti menari-nari di pikirannya. Sepertinya dia memang harus mempertanyakan hal ini sebelum menyebar ke seluruh pikirannya.

"pssstt Boboiboy" panggil gopal

"hah?apa?"

"liat tuh si fang, sepertinya daritadi dia bengong terus. Dia kerasukan apa gimana?"

"jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak" gadis dengan kuncir 2 itu bicara tiba-tiba.

Fang segara menyadarkan dirinya, ia lihat teman temannya yang memperhatikan dirinya—sejak dari tadi.

"kalian kenapa?"

"harusnya kami yang tanya, kamu kenapa?" ujar yaya. Fang membenarkan posisi badannya—yang tadi menidurkan kepala serta setengah badannya kini jadi duduk seperti biasa.

" tidak apa-apa"

"kau sakit ya Fang?" Fang menggeleng cepat.

"terimakasih telah bertanya Yaya,tapi aku tidak apa apa." ulasan senyum sedikit terpancar di wajah Fang. Yaya tertegun, tidak biasanya Fang seperti ini—mungkin?

"a-ah oke oke.." Yaya pun langsung duduk di tempatnya lagi—seperti biasa, selalu di depan,sama seperti misinya untuk menjadi nomor 1. Ying pun ikut terheran-heran, ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa sahabat satu rasnya ini tumben sekali tersenyum seperti itu. Ah sudahlah, hal seperti itu tidak penting untuk Ying telusuri lebih dalam.

* * *

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi,menandakan seluruh siswa serta siswi SMA Pulai Rintis itu boleh keluar dari kelas untuk ber istirahat. Seperti biasa, Kokotiam Geng—terdiri atas Boboiboy,Gopal,Fang,Ying dan Yaya menuju ke kantin bersama-sama. Setelah sampai di kantin, mereka pun memesan makanan masing-masing—kecuali Ying dan Yaya. Karena mereka membawa bekal mereka sendiri. Boboiboy mengantri bersama gopal untuk membeli Bakso sedangkan Fang,tidak lain dan tidak bukan, donat lobak merah. Sesudah mereka memesan makanan masing-masing, mereka pun langsung menghampiri sebuah meja yang lumayan panjang yang sudah di tempati oleh kedua gadis—Yaya dan Ying.

"eh Fang,itu donat lobak merahnya di makan.."

"aduh anak ini, daritadi masih aja"

"Fang, itu donatnya di hinggapi lalat.."

"oy Fang...Fang...Fang..."

"hah?apa?apa?" Fang tersadar dari lamunannya—lagi. Teman-temannya menatapnya heran. Bagaimana tidak, dari tadi pagi di kelas,saat pelajaran,sampai jam istirahat pun pria ini tetap asik dengan pikirannya.

" daritadi melamun terus, kenapa sih?" pertanyaan ini mulai terlontar lagi oleh gadis berjilbab pink,Yaya

"kan sudah ak—"

"jangan bohong Fang, alasanmu klasik sekali" Yaya mulai geram, bisa-bisanya Fang menggunakan alasan yang sama untuk kedua kali. Fang mulai kehabisan kata-kata. Ya ampun, apa yang harus Fang katakan saat ini? Apa iya ia harus mengatakan smua hal yang ada di pikirannya?tapi, ia masih ragu soal ini. Apa baiknya hanya Yaya dan Ying yang tau?.

"Yaya, sini sebentar" Fang mengisyaratkan tangannya untuk Yaya mendekat sedikit pada Fang. Yaya pun menurut—mendekatkan diri pada Fang sedikit. Ia pun membisikan sesuatu.

"sepulang sekolah, di belakang gedung sekolah, tolong datang Bersama Ying" Fang menyudahi percakapannya dengan Yaya dan di sambut anggukan. Boboiboy sedikit heran—sekaligus kesal. Bisa bisanya Yaya mau berdekatan dengan fang—eh? Tunggu?kenapa?.

"Kalian ini, masa bisik-bisik sih!kasih tau kita juga dong" Ying protes.

"tau nih, masa sahabat menyembunyikan sesuatu sih!" Boboiboy ikut protes. Gopal menganggukan kepalanya menandakan setuju dengan apa yang Boboiboy tuturkan.

"berisik,mau tau saja" Fang membuka bungkus plastik yang berisikan donat lobak merah dan memakannya lahap. Boboiboy,Gopal dan Ying hanya bisa diam dan merutuk dalam hati.

* * *

"eh Yaya? Buru-buru sekali? Mau kemana?" yang di panggil—Yaya pun menoleh ke sumber suara—Ying menanyakan sahabatnya itu.

"ke belakang seko—eh?" Yaya terdiam sejenak.

"_tolong ajak Ying.."_

"a...Yaya...? Yaya...?Yaya!"

"ah iya Ying aku baru ingat!" dengan cepat Yaya menarik gadis dengan kacamata birunya itu

"eh?eh Yaya..." Ying bingung, kenapa harus buru-buru? Dan lagi, Ying juga harus ikut bersama Yaya. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?. Sesampainya di sana,terlihat siluet seorang pria yang sedang berdiri di sana—Fang rupanya.

"lho? Ada apa ini?" ying bingung. Ia mana tau soal ini,makanya ia bingung sendiri.

"tadi siang Fang mengajakku kesini, dan juga ia mau kamu ikut juga bersama ku" ujar yaya.

"tapi kenapa tadi si—"

" Cuma Yaya yang ada di dekatku, jadi mau tidak mau aku hanya bisa sampaikan kepada yaya" Fang angkat bicara.

"oke Fang, jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Fang memincingkan matanya,kenapa gadis ini buru-buru sekali?

"baiklah, tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin kita buat perjanjian" kata Fang

"apa?"

"janji untuk merahasiakan ini dari Boboiboy dan Gopal, serta tidak tertawa" Yaya dan Ying menyerengit heran. Kenapa dua sahabat lainnya tidak boleh tau?

"memangnya kena—"

"jangan tanya". Ying menyerah, Yaya hanya mengangguk mengerti, bergantian dengan Ying yang mengangguk juga.

"menurut kalian, apa alien bisa jatuh cinta pada manusia?". Ying dan Yay terdiam. Iris mereka seakan tidak ingin berkedip,kedua gadis manis tersebut terdiam—tidak menyangka Fang akan menanyakan hal yang...cukup konyol?

**TBC**

Halo! Aku author baru~ salam kenal ya!

Mohon maaf jika ada salah-salah kata di dalam fict ini!

Semoga suka~

Tertanda

**WB**


End file.
